Light Over the Water
by EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: Series of One-shots about different perspectives in the story, at all different parts of the timeline. Romance, Drama, Anger and Jealousy; nothing is excluded and everything is explored. Please Read and Review.
1. Look Up

The sea rolled with huge blasts of salty sea air, pulling all the way up to Percy and Annabeth's ankles, barely grazing the bottom on Percy's khaki shorts. They held their hands together, just watching as the ocean at Montauk Beach changed colors with the painted sunset, casting orange, yellow, and deep purple light on the uneven green waters that washed over the shore.

"It looks so peaceful." Annabeth said, squeezing Percy's hand. "It's hard to believe we just defeated the most powerful Titan in the history of the world and none of this has changed."

"I don't think it's ever going to change. This beach has looked the same since my mom and dad met here." Percy looked over at Annabeth, watching the light catch her hair turning it so light it could have been gold and he wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. She turned and caught his stare and smiled for half a second before she looked away, slightly embarrassed because she knew he was staring.

"It's getting late, do you think we should head back to the cabins? My mom said she was making cookies and rented a movie." Percy asked, secretly hoping she would say no.

"Do you still have the picnic blanket form earlier?" Annabeth looked back at him, waiting on an answer.

He nodded, "its back at the dunes, come on." Still holding hands, they ran for the shore, a small part of the water following behind Percy for about five feet farther than usual. They found the blanket next to the "Don't Feed the Seagull's" sign, along with one unopened can of Cherry Coke from earlier. They spread it out a little closer to the shore, laying down next to each other on it.

They didn't talk for a few minutes, resting in a perfectly content silence that was only broken by the crashing of waves from the retreating water ten feet farther down the beach. "There's Zoe."

Annabeth was pointing to a cluster of stars, a Huntress, her bow extended like she was running into battle. Percy felt his throat close up a little; he missed all their friends who had been killed. Beckendorf, Zoe, Bianca, Silena, Lee, Michael, the list went on forever, but he knew he couldn't think about that now, he instead focused on the stars, trying to remember the constellations Annabeth had tried to teach him so long ago.

"There's the big spoon." He said, smiling, thinking she would be proud he remembered.

"That's 'Big Dipper', Percy, not spoon." She laughed while his ears burned. Where had he gotten "The Big Spoon"? That sounded so like a real constellation.

She pointed out all the ones she knew, and he tried to see what she was pointing at, of course it she seemed to be pointing everywhere, so it was a little difficult. So instead he focused on remembering the names. Cassiopeia, Hercules, Orion, Canus Major, the list was endless and after the first four, he just gave it up, and instead just listened to her enjoy herself talk about something she was definitely interested in.

She must have reached the end of here list, because he voice died down again, and instead she curled up next to Percy, her head resting on his shoulder, he arm laid over his chest. He moved his head down and kissed her, a long slow kiss that lasted until they needed air. "I love you Percy." She whispered, closing her eyes and snuggling in closer to him.

"I love you too." And they fell asleep, the sea roaring in their ears.

(A/N) Hope you liked it. I just re-read the whole series and was inspired. Please read and review, I take anonymous reviews, and they would be appreciated. Thanks for reading.


	2. Rancor

Hades took one last look at Olympus, knowing that no matter how much he had helped in the war, his family would never let him become an Olympian, not that he had any desire to be stuck up here with them regularly. Even now, so soon after the fight, he could sense their hesitation when they congratulated him, they held back out of fear or inherent loathing, he didn't know. And it didn't matter, that's just the way it was and the way it always had been.

The other gods milled around him, talking about their great victory, and now of all the children they had to claim as a result of their oath to Jackson. Hades sat in stony silence, knowing this did not apply to him. He had no children other than Nico. Unlike his brothers, he had held to his oath, only preserving Nico and Bianca because he could not let that part of Maria die, they had to be safe, if only to honor her.

So he would go back to the Underworld, to broad in the darkness that had enveloped his body, mind, and heart. He had no children to claim, no mortal to look for, nothing but the slain mortals and heroes who he was going to be forced to grant the highest honor of his kingdom, he was _asked_ to send them to Elysium. After everything he had done to save his relatives, they were still making requests of him!

He hated this. Centuries of confinement left him uncomfortable with this much light and space. He was used to the wounded souls of the dead, the dreadful roaring of Cerberus as he chased down spirits who wondered to far from where they should be, and the dark pits of Tartarus which seemed to suction the light out of everything within view of it, the literal definition of Hell.

Hades knew the celebration would go on for days, maybe weeks depending on how Zeus felt about it, and he knew he had to leave now. He shrunk back down to human size and headed for the gate. He vanished into the darkness that led to his home, a painful ache burning deep inside his soul, where it has blazed for centuries.

And would stay that way forever.

(A/N) I have no idea where inspiration for this came from, but I felt like writing it so I did. I wrote it while listening to "Can't stop the Rain" By Kropp Circle, which is a very good song, and I suggest you check it out. Please read and review, give me requests if you have them, I'll see what I can do.


	3. At First Sight

Poseidon ran his hand through his short black hair, sticking it up because it was full of water. He decided it was just better that way, and left it as he walked along the water, occasionally kicking up water as he went. His swimming trunks barely drug across the top of the tiny waves at the shore, soaking the hem of them, but he didn't really care. He didn't see any humans, but he hadn't expected to, it was almost nighttime. He walked towards Montauk, enjoying the peace he hadn't had a chance to see in a long time, he was too busy dealing with all the oceans problems and his family to take a walk for just himself in what seemed like years.

A salty sea breeze blew threw his blue polo, making it whip back and forth to the point where he had to stick his hands in his pockets to keep his shirt still even though the breeze felt good after he had just feel water for so long. He stopped and looked out towards the water, smiling to himself, a gesture that highlighted his green eyes, and was happy. Then he heard it. A quiet noise from the beach up in front of him, back towards the dunes near the cabins.

He turned around and saw a woman; she couldn't have been older than twenty, crying quietly to herself, her head resting on her knees as she looked out over the water. Her brown hair was loosely pulled into a ponytail, showing her perfect blue eyes, even though they were stained with tears. His heart ached for her and he took one step in her direction before he realized how stupid this was, that he shouldn't be doing this. It took one more step for him to realize that he didn't care.

Poseidon sat down next to her, stretching his legs out as far as they would go, letting his flip-flops slide off of his feet. "It'll get better you know?" He smiled at her, while she just stared at him, her crying momentarily stopped.

"Who—who are you?" She asked, her voice cracked but strong.

"Poseidon. Who are you?" He looked back towards the sea, smiling again.

"Poseidon? As in the Greek god?" He nodded, looking back at her, waiting on her name. "I'm Sally."

"That's a nice name. What about your last name?" He ignored her expression of suspicion and smiled at her again, seeing her instantly relax. She didn't answer, at least not at first; instead she followed his gaze out over the water, watching waves ripple and crash, distorting the beams of sunset resting over the water.

"Not to be rude, but why are you here?" She said, still watching the water. He noticed her crying had completely stopped now.

"You looked like you needed help, and I couldn't just leave you here." He leaned back on his elbows, digging his heels into the sand and looking back up at her.

"Oh, well….Thank you." She was quiet for a second. "You were right." And it's Jackson."

"What's Jackson?" He smiled back up at her, but was genuinely confused.

"My last name. I'm Sally Jackson." She laughed, "What did you think I meant?"

He laughed too, laying fully down on the sand. "So, Sally Jackson, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Like, right now?" She looked surprised, not that he didn't expect her to be. "We just met."

"All the more reason, we have a lot to talk about." He smiled one last time and she knew what he had to say.

The next morning Sally watched Poseidon breathe next to her, seeing his face twitch into a hint of a mile every once in a while, and knew that she loved him. He had listened about her uncle, about her ruined life, he bought her dinner, he helped her threw one of the worst days of her life, and now he was here. He spent the night here.

And she hoped he would do it forever.


	4. Innocence

Nico di Angelo was sitting in the floor of a huge open room, waiting on a lawyer to return with his sister. The man had given him tiny statues and cards to play with, and he was busy pitting them against each other in two little armies. He picked up the one with the huge fork and used his statue to attack the one with the lightning bolt; but according to their cards, they had the same attack and defense, so he decided that it would be better to kill the guy surrounded by grapes.

"Pew…Pew…Pew!" He picked up the gold statue of a man with arrows and shot the little man with wings on his feet. "BUHHHHHH!" He jerked the statue downward, pulling him into a spiraling death caused by an overload of imaginary arrows.

"We're back, Nico." A deep voice came from the doorway; the lawyer was back with his sister, who looked happy. "Pick up your toys so we can go."

"There's one of them missing." Said Nico, starting to stack up the cards.

The lawyer's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but neither of the children saw it. "What do you mean?"

"One of the gods is missing." Nico explained calmly, not at all surprised that an adult wouldn't understand. "There are only twelve hear, the other one is missing."

"What other one, Nico?" Bianca asked, genuinely confused.

"Hades. You know, the god of the dead. His statue isn't here, but he's got to have one. Him and Zeus and Poseidon all have the same attack and defense, and he can bring back soldiers form your graveyard." Nico gave all the details, standing up and sticking all the statues and cards into his black jacket pockets. "Do you have one of him?"

"I'm afraid I don't, perhaps we'll find one on the way to the academy we're going to." The lawyer said, his voice tight and uncomfortable, not that either of the di Angelo's noticed. They turned and walked out the door, following the man down a long abandoned corridor decorated with only a couple of other doors and one painting, "The Birth of Venus" that hung next to the door.

As the door swung open, the layer stiffened, feeling a cold prickle on the back of his neck. "You children get in the car, I'll be there in a moment." He swung around, and out of his own shadow stepped Hades himself, his Helm of Darkness on his head.

He slammed the door shut and turned to the lawyer, who had now assumed her true form as a fury, and slipped the helmet off of his head. "What do they know?"

"Nothing, Lord Hades. The boy was only talking about a card game." The fury said nervously, unable to look hades in the eyes.

"Why did you give him those statues, he knows that I'm missing! What if he figures something out?" Hades was furious, of all the games mortals had invented, Alecto had to select the one that focused entirely on Greek gods and culture! "If anything, and I do mean anything happens, he could easily piece this together, and once that happens, Zeus will know. They cannot know who they are."

Alecto looked up at him. "That will not happen, Lord Hades."

"No, it will not." His eyes turned three shades darker, a deeper obsidian than before. "I will not let my children die at the hands of my brother when Jackson runs free."

He vanished into a hole he created of darkness, sucking him down into the Underworld in a swirl of black light. Alecto turned back into the lawyer, still shaken up, not a common occurrence for a fury. She opened the door and went to the Mercury, where the children were sitting in the back seat; Nico was playing with his statues and trying desperately to get his sister to play with him, which she refused to do.

"Who was that man?" Nico asked, when Alecto got into the car.

"What man? What are you talking about?"

"The man in the helmet, the one who showed up when we left." Nico answered absent-mindedly.

"No one. No one you need to know."

(A/N) I don't know where this came from either, but I enjoyed writing it. I like Nico, and maybe you can tell that I like Hades too, although Poseidon is definitely my favorite Greek god, hades is second, Zeus is last. :P Please read and review.


	5. Brothers

Will Solace shot his celestial bronze tipped arrow straight into the heart of a huge fanged monster, watching it dissolve in a shroud of dust right before it would have snapped one of the Aphrodite boys in half. Will notched another arrow and ran forward onto the battlefield, taking out anything that came near him, monster or turned half-blood, entirely focused on winning an impossible battle.

He took out a Cyclops with a straight shot to its massive eye, and that's when he saw it. Michael Yew was fighting a Drakon…and he was obviously losing.

His torso of Greek armor had been completely ripped off, and there were tiny burn marks on his shirt that still burned with the magic fire. As Michael whipped and dodged the Drakon chased him with fire, burning great patches on the streets of New York. Every arrow he launched lodged itself in the beast's armor, but all that did was fuel its rage, and it swung its massive claws with more force for each arrow that hit it. Michael was pouring the sweat, and Will knew he had minutes left before it killed him, either by fire or force, not that it really mattered.

Will broke into full sprint, a suicidal run to help his half-brother, and notched one of his few remaining arrows. Firing as he ran towards it, he managed to get his arrow in its left eye, momentarily distracting it. It roared with pain, launching great blasts of fire with his bellows of agony. Michael ran towards Will, ducking under the fire that was hot enough to melt away solid metal, and came to stand next to him as the Drakon, half-blinded, hunted for him.

"Come on!" Will yelled, helping Michael up the hill towards what used to be the highway that was still littered with monsters, comrades, and bodies of people from both sides. Halfway up the hill, Michael collapsed, heaving.

"Michael, we have to go! Come on!" He pulled on Michael, who just stayed hunched over; clutching his left side, which Will noticed was smoking.

"I can't move. You have to run before it catches us both." Michael sputtered.

"Wait; lay down, maybe I can fix it!" Will was starting to panic. He couldn't leave Michael, he just couldn't. Michael shook his head, but laid down anyway, turning on his side.

Will gasped. It was a horrible wound, red, bleeding, and blistered in the center, while it was black around the edges; and oval that covered his whole side. To make it worse, there were thin black lines spreading out from it like spider-webs, a sure sign of blood poisoning from the Drakon venom. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the two squares of ambrosia he had in a baggy and fed one of them to Michael, afraid his body couldn't handle two in the state it was in.

After a few precious seconds, he was able to struggle to his feet and lean on Will for support, but on the threads of poison were vanishing, the burn was still oozing blood, and Will knew Michael wouldn't be able to fight anymore; he had to get back to Olympus.

As they started to struggle up the hill, Will finally noticed that the roars of agony had stopped. He froze, holding Michael up as he turned and saw the Drakon looking right at him with its good eye, the spear having been pulled out of his eye by a Cyclops who had gone back to fighting the Stoll brothers.

"Run! Come on, Michael! You can do it!" will screamed at the top of his lungs, pulling both of them up the hill as the Drakon came after them. Will knew they had maybe a minute before it caught them; they didn't even stand a fighting chance, but then he felt something tug at his back.

"Give me one arrow, Will, and don't look back in case I miss." Michael took one of Will's arrows and notched his bow, falling to one knee as he faced the Drakon who was 20 feet away from them.

"NOOOO!" Will screamed as Michael let the arrow fly right as the Drakon let out a huge blast of fire, consuming the half-blood even as the arrow lodged in its throat, turning it to dust. Will ran. He couldn't stand to look back at his brother's body, mangled and burned as it surely was.

It was only when he got all the way back to the Empire State Building that he realized he was crying.

(A/N) Was that not depressing? I've wanted to do this for a while, so here it is. I like Will, and I liked Michael, which was a sure sign that he was going to die. For you information, this is not that Drakon that Clarisse killed, obviously, and yes, they is more than one Drakon in existence. Please read and review.


	6. Protection

(A/N) Sequel to At First Sight, set several months afterward. :)

"Only three more months." Sally Jackson sat on her couch, one hand on her stomach as she looked down on it. She wasn't as big as many people get, although she wasn't very big to begin with, so that was expected. Poseidon sat next to her, his hair spiked like it was when the first met, and, just like then, he was wet, only this time from the shower. He managed to smile at her a little bit, but she could tell something was bothering him.

"What's wrong? I thought you were excited." She sounded hurt, her voice thick with concern.

"I am. It's just there is more to this than just the baby." Poseidon said at last, letting out a deep breath and looking at her with his bright sea-green eyes that she hoped there little boy would have.

"Well, what else could there be? I love you, you love me; this baby is a wonderful thing." She smiled and reached for his hand, holding it against her stomach.

"It's just that….the baby won't be normal." He said slowly, cringing when she dropped his hand in shock.

"What's going to be wrong with our baby? He's going to be perfectly happy, and healthy!" she looked defensive. "And even if he wasn't perfect, I would still love him, and you should too."

"That's not what I meant, Sally." Poseidon took a long breath and put his head in his hands before looking back at her. "I meant he'll be special."

"Of course he will, I mean look at his father." She laughed, but he didn't laugh with her, so she went back to looking concerned.

"My name is Poseidon, do you remember what you said when I told you that?" He spoke gently, not wanting to upset her when she was fragile.

"I said something your parents and Greek mythology. That's why we are naming our son Perseus." She shrugged, looking at him with a confused expression.

"It's not mythology. I am Poseidon." He let out a long breath and looked her right in the eyes, willing her to believe him. "It's not just my name, it's who I am."

She wanted to laugh, she desperately tried to find the humor in his voice, but it wasn't there. She wanted to say he was crazy, but she couldn't force herself to do it, not after looking at his expression. He was dead serious, and she knew that if though it was insane, she believed him. The father of her baby was the God of the Sea. She was having a baby with a myth that no one had believed in for thousands of years.

But how did that affect Perseus, or Percy, as she intended to call him. "What will happen to Percy?"

If Poseidon was surprised by the nickname, he didn't show it. "He will be what is known as a half-blood, or demi-god. Half mortal and half god. I don't know to what extent that will affect him, it changes with every half-blood, but I do know that it won't be easy for him, or you. And for that, I'm sorry."

"Why would it be hard? Wouldn't being the child of a god be a good thing?" Sally asked, suddenly scared for her unborn child, and put her hand protectively on her stomach, feeling the slight movement of Percy kicking around inside of her.

"Gods are not the only things that are real from Greek mythology. There are monsters that will try to kill him, but he should be safe where he's around humans here in the city." Poseidon put his head in his hands again, not able to meet her gaze anymore. "I'm so sorry."

"We can keep him safe." Sally said, her voice suddenly full of confidence. "Our son will be okay. We can get a gun or something."

That did cause a chuckle out of Poseidon, and he looked back up at her, that regular twinkle starting to return to his eyes. He spoke again; this time sounding like something had been lifted off his shoulders. "There's a camp he needs to go to, to learn how to fight, and how to be around other demigods. It's a summer camp."

"Where is it?" Sally asked, know confident that they could keep their child safe, especially if Percy knew how to fight. "When should he go?"

"When he's twelve. It's close to Long Island, near Montauk Beach." Poseidon reached for her hand now. "I'm sorry I waited until know to tell you, Sally, I was waiting for the right time."

"I love you." She said softly, leaning into his chest, quickly falling into sleep, worn out form her excitement.

He sighed, knowing it couldn't last, but was happy he had it know to enjoy. "I love you, too."

Even as he said it, a low rumble of thunder came from the distance, a warning and a threat against an unborn child.

(A/N) Thanks to In The Closet Fanfic Reader for the Idea, I was going to make it a double, but now the Sally/Poseidon thing will be a trio of one-shots scattered throughout this collection. Hope you enjoy, Please read and review. :D


	7. Broken

Silena walked around the Apollo Archers that were taking practice at shooting the target dummies, piercing all of them through the heart every time, and occasionally splitting one of their own arrows down the center. She wasn't sure why they even bothered practicing. On the very end of the row was one of the Hermes campers, desperately trying to shoot as good as the Apollo campers, and failing miserably. He did manage a couple of kill shots though, so Silena didn't feel too bad for him.

She passed the sword arena, where Percy and Annabeth were fighting, and Percy was definitely losing. She laughed to herself, but kept moving, ignoring everyone she passed as she headed to the Hephaestus Cabin. Typing in the security code, she opened up the vault door and stepped in, stepping sideways as it snapped shut in a couple of seconds.

"Sorry about that." A voice came from the left side of the cabin. It was Charlie, his face clean except for one stripe of grease that it looked like had gotten stuck in his little bit of facial hair he kept on his face. His hands were in his pockets and he was leaning back against the doorframe of the bunkroom, smiling with at his girlfriends with his perfectly white teeth. "It's a new security measure, Jake's still working out that little bug, we almost lost Carla yesterday."

"It's better than our cabin, someone magically stuck a picture of Brad Pitt to the back of the door, so now every time I try to go to sleep, I have to look at his face." He laughed, and stepped towards her, pulling his hand from his pocket and grasping hers tight, reopening the door.

"Let's go." He pulled her toward the river, a rare thing seeing as the camp's security measures had been taken to the point that it was hard to go anywhere without checking in with Chiron, but this trip had been approved a long time ago, and it would be the last time they got to hang out for a while because he and Percy were going on a mission to infiltrate the Princess Andromeda in two days.

They sat at the edge of the water and Silena spread out the blanket she had brought, red this time, unlike her standard pink one she usually slept with. Out of one of his pockets, Beckendorf pulled a small metal cube, about the size of a cell phone and opened the flap top. Instantly, it sprang open, and from it he pulled a picnic he had taken form breakfast that morning. Two sandwiches and chips, along with some grapes, and two cans of coke that he had gotten the Stoll brothers to "buy" for him from the camp store.

After a few minutes of chewing and silence, disrupted only by the rushing of the river, Silena spoke. "I wish you didn't have to go, Charlie. What if something happens?"

"I have to go," he said, swallowing a bite of ham and cheese. "Percy can't operate the bombs by himself."

"You're going to be on a boat controlled by a man determined to send all of us to Hades." She spoke softly, leaning into his chest as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I'll be fine, Silena." He kissed her on the cheek. "I promise."

She looked up at him, and with one look in his eyes, she knew he would keep his promise, and she felt better, smiling up at him.

"Oh, wait, I've got something for you." He reached into his pocket. "Close your eyes real quick."

"Alright, open them." He handed her a box, tiny and made of polished black metal.

"This isn't a picnic basket is it?" She asked, staring at it curiously.

"No," he laughed, a deep sound that she could feel reverberating in his chest. "Just open it up and you'll see."

She pulled it open and gasped. It was a ring, bright silver, engraved with tiny doves and one little hammer. She pulled it out of the felt and held it up to her face.

"Charlie…It's beautiful!" She just held it for a minute, so he took and slipped it on the ring finger of her right hand.

"It's a promise ring." He said quietly, his deep voice unnaturally soft. "When this is over, we'll make it a different kind of ring, all right?"

"I love you." She said, turning around to face him.

"I love you too." And they kissed as the river ran faster, and no one disturbed them, letting them have their private moment.

* * *

><p>Two days later, even before Percy makes it back to camp, Silena knows what has happened. Charlie died a hero's death, taking out the ship of their enemy and succeeding in buying the gods time. But she doesn't think of that.<p>

Instead she looks down at her ring, wondering how it's not broken, when's Charlie's other promise was so easily fractured.

(A/N) My second favorite couple, next to Poseidon/Sally, and I was so sad when they died. I've been wanting to write this, sorry if it made you all sad. Please read and review, and I hope you enjoyed it.


	8. Wanting The Impossible

Sally Jackson smeared the last of her peanut butter onto Percy's afternoon crackers. She would have to remind Gabe to get some when he went to the store on shopping day next week, but he was in the city for god knows what reason, so she just had to make do for today. She heard the low rumble of the school bus outside, a sound that was usually followed by the pounding of feet up the apartment building stairs, but today there wasn't. She heard the steps, the apartment was old and always creaked, but they were slow, like Percy was walking.

When her five year old sun finally pushed open the door, she was shocked. He looked about ready to cry, and he had his hair down in front of his face, with his eyes and lips scrunched up in a depressed expression.

"Percy! What's wrong?" She ran over to him where he ignored her hug and threw his little blue backpack on the floor.

"Everyone at school hates me." He flopped over to the couch, having to climb up to sit on the cushion, where he leaned back and put his tiny hands on the ratted green cushion.

"It's your first day in kindergarten, honey. I'm sure that everyone's just shy." She sat next to him, still concerned because she was his mother, but not as much. He was exaggerating.

"No, mom, they really hate me." He looked up at her with his big green eyes, that were bright and shiny, like he was about to cry.

"Why would you say that, Percy?" She put an arm around him, which he pushed away.

"All of them have a mommy and a daddy! I don't!" He let one tear out before he crossed his arms and folded them over his chest. "We all talked about our families today, and I had couldn't answer any questions about my daddy because all I have is stupid Smelly Gabe!"

She was stunned for just a minute. She knew that Percy wasn't a big fan of Gabe, and he did occasionally ask for his father, but she hadn't thought about how it would affect kindergarten. "The other kids won't hate you for that Percy. It'll be fine."

"They all laughed at me when I told them I didn't have a daddy. One kid said I was stupid, that everyone had a daddy." Percy got down off the couch and ran to his room, grabbing his favorite stuffed bear, hugging it as hard as he could. "I yelled at him that he was the stupid one, and the teacher took my recess."

His little voice came from the fur of the bear, muffling it as Sally walked towards him, still not knowing what to say. "Do I have to go back to kindergarten, mommy?"

He pulled his tear-stained face from the bear's fur, looking up at her desperately. She wanted to say he never had to go back, but she couldn't do that. Keeping him here would do nothing for him, and he had to get an education.

"I'm sorry, baby, but you have to go to kindergarten. You're a school-kid now; remember how exciting that was yesterday?" She tried to console him, but he just let out a long breath and buried his head back in the already abused fur of the bear.

"That was before, when I didn't know that daddies were so important." Percy said, matter-of-fact, although his voice was still rough with crying and stuffed animal fur.

"Let me tell you something, Percy." She sat down on the floor next to him, talking to him gently. "You may not have a daddy, but sometimes, you don't need one. You're wonderful Percy, and I love you, even though you don't have a dad. You're my little man, and you don't need a dad to be special to me, so you don't need one to be special to anyone else either, okay?"

If Percy paid attention to anything she said, it didn't show because he just stayed still next to the bed. "Do you want your peanut butter and crackers?"

"Yes, please." His voice came from under the bear. She knew this was far from a resolved issue, but she could help him through it.

"Come in here, and we'll watch cartoons." She headed down the hall, followed by a very teary boy, and a very tear-soaked bear.

She never told Percy that she wished for him a father just as much as he did. She prayed, but he never did come back. He had left them both, one of them with a missing parent, and the other with a hole in their heart.

Like a shot from a gun.

(A/N) Poor Percy, hope you enjoyed it though. I was inspired to write this as a shout out to all my friends without one or either of their parents, even though they aren't demi-gods. And here's to you if you're reading and are dealing with this, because everyone deserves parents. Thank you, please review, I love reading them.


	9. The Honeymooners

"I still can't believe that works!" Annabeth said, as they broke the surface form the edge of the cliff. Percy came up next to her, grabbing her hand and pulling them towards the shore. He smiled back at her, his hair completely dry even though they had just been close to ten feet under water, and his green eyes were shining.

Of all the ways Annabeth thought she and Percy would spend their honeymoon, cliff-diving into a stirring ocean wasn't one of them. But it was definitely one of the most fun things she had ever done in her life. They always went to the every top of the cliff and jumped off together, hitting the water at an amazing speed, but never getting hurt, and never getting wet.

It was exhilarating. They ran back up tot eh top of the cliff, Percy ahead of her by a half-step in his blue swimming trunks, and he kept looking back to smile at her. He had just a little dusting of facial hair that made his eyes stand out even more, and Annabeth almost tripped on the rocks because she was staring at him.

"Careful, Annabeth. This is the last place you want to fall from." He grabbed her arm and steadied her before grabbing her up in his arms and carrying her to the top of the cliff. "You ready?"

"Always." She kissed him, and he leapt off the cliff, pulling them both down into the waves. She could feel the water wash over her, but not stick to her or her bathing suit. She pulled back from the kiss and just watched Percy, his black hair sticking up as they started to fall slower and slower towards the bottom of the ocean.

She put her hands on his chest and smiled at him, little bubbles escaping form in between her teeth as they started to float back towards the top. She pulled him into the hug as they broke the surface of the sea.

"I love you, Percy."

"I love you too."

(A/N) Yeah, they're honeymooning. Not as deep or emotional as usual, but I hope you enjoyed it. More soon, promise. Read and review :D


	10. In Essence, a Trajedy

(A/N) Sorry for the long delay, I haven't been home to write in a long time. So here you go, hope it was worth it, last part of the main trilogy of Sally/Poseidon, my favorite PJO couple ever, although because of that I'll probably feature them in more one-shots.

"He looks like you." Sally looked up from the bed, catching Poseidon's gaze and smiling up at him from where she was lying on the bed. Poseidon looked back at her, desperate to see his son, but knowing that he should give her the first few minutes with Percy; he had held him right after he had been born. "He has your eyes. I thought he would."

"He's perfect, like his mother." Poseidon answered quietly, a genuine bubble of happiness rolling up inside him; only it was slightly hindered by the storm brewing outside the window, dark clouds seeming to hang over the hospital. They were making him uneasy, as was the hospital, he had never liked to be inside and the only water here was in the drinking fountain on the far end of the hall, making his power useless.

But it was more than worth it; even the inevitable repercussion from Zeus was worth seeing the son now nestled in Sally's arms. He had never stayed this long, he had never cared this much, but his heart was swollen with love for the tiny baby looking up at his mother with huge green eyes, his tiny tuft of black hair being the only part of him Poseidon could see where he was sitting.

"Come hold him." Sally handed him to Poseidon, who took him in his arms so gently that the blanket covering him didn't even twitch. Percy looked up at him, his tiny face contorted as he took in a new person, or at least one that he didn't quite remember. Sally was right on all counts, his son greatly resembled the Sea God, from his bright green eyes to his black hair to his ears that stuck out the smallest amount, a trait that the entire Olympic family shared.

"He's beautiful, Sally." She smiled up at him, then again down at the baby, who wrinkled up his face in response. Thunder spilt the room, shaking the building. A broad flash of lightning showed outside the window, but no rain came. A storm with no water, his brother would never give him that advantage.

"Hold Percy." Poseidon moved closer to the window as she cradled Percy in her arms, sheltering him protectively. "Stop this brother, this is not their fault." Poseidon glanced up at the black sky, knowing his words would do little to appease his brother. He was answered by a resonating clap of thunder and a streak of lightning that came from the window.

A low voice poured out of the storm, followed by sheets of rain pounding against the window. "Three weeks, Poseidon, that is all."

His heart clenched, causing an increase in the force of the rain on the window, turning it into a bullet storm. He looked over at Sally, one look confirming what he already knew. She hadn't heard Zeus.

When three weeks came, she wouldn't understand.


End file.
